Rules
WARNING: THIS WIKIA IS PROTECTED BY THE OWNER OF THIS PAGE (chookhaysenn). THIS RULE WILL BE ADDED OR CHANGE IT ANYTIME. ONLY ADMINS CAN EDIT THIS EXCEPT MEMBERS. Welcome to Star Asia Elevator. Everyone can comment and edit any page. However, read rules as follows: Add page Everyone can add page for yourself. But remember, no nonsense page ya! I will delete the page. Add photos You can add photos in any page. No pornography, shocking pictures and even not related to that page. Unless blog post. Comment Everyone can comment the page you followed. However, no f***, b****, etc. If you need to use it, please sensor. NOT F.U.C.K, B.I.T.C.H, etc ya! Buy and sell Do not allowed in this Wikia. Will block you 15 days Promote Your own channel on YouTube/Youku Yes, I allowed you to promote your YouTube channels on this Wikia. Make sure your YouTube channel doesn't contain sex, naked and nude contents. Even contains very dangerous acts, take drug and others, including illegal things such as elevator surfing (except if you're an elevator engineer). Only allowed on your blog post. If admin or founder founds that your YouTube/Youku links contains sex, naked and nude contents, even dengerous acts like mention above will ban from this page. Comment and talk page Please use English to communicate with other users. Don't use Chinese, Thai, Japanese, Korean, etc which makes other user doesn't understand. Also apply to Star Asia Elevator Malay Wikia version (Malay also acceptable). If English is not your first language, you can use Google Translate. Blog Post You can type everything you want in the blog post, including non elevator related topic. But warning, if you post any pornography, protest anyone, politics, dangerous acts and buy and sell may lead you to soft ban or hard ban. Edit the page Only registered users or admins can edit at any page (except main and this page which can edited by admins and founder only). Remember: NO VANDALISM!!! Vandalism will receive a instant soft ban. Repeated vandalism after soft ban will change to hard ban. Block/Ban To prevent a ban, please don't violate the rule. You will be ban if you did that as following: Warn: Won't ban you but warn you if you did anything wrong. For example: * posting immature acts like destroy elevators, etc. (unless isn't you) * Want to become admin, even admin/owner doesn't give you (unless the founder needs more admin) Softban: 15 days ban if you did that more than 4 times or instantly ban for 15 days For example: * posting ads like buy and sell * Post about hating someone * Vandalism (instantly soft ban. Repeat the same offense will get hard ban) hard ban: infinity ban if you did offend anyone or admin, even doing illegal things For example: * Very extreme offend * Doing elevator surfing or visit the machine room without permission * Making jerk and blog war * Repeat vandalism for the second time after soft ban Note If you feel that our admins or founder do a mistake, please contact me as below (see Problems??? section). I'll try to contact 1 of our admins and discuss your problems. I will unblock you once again and promise not to do again. If our admins or founder that you did it again, we are sorry that we will ban you from editing forever. Problems??? I know you will be back and do the same thing on the second account. If you think the ban is misleading, please contact 018-9146339 (Malaysia)/062-0525136 (Thailand) (using SMS or Whatsapp only) or via WeChat: chookhaysenn or LINE: chookhaysenn98 by typing your Wikia account username and your problems. Telco charges apply.